We are Gotei
by Callian31
Summary: The original Gotei 13. A group shrouded in myth and legend. A powerful force that could end anything in its path, even an army. Blood thirsty killers with no remorse. You may be surprised to hear there was one generation that came before the killers. Would you like to know where the Soul Society came from? Where Shinigami got their name? Then come closer as I tell you a tale.
1. Prologue: 1 to 13

I don't own Bleach

#1 Shigekuni

A young boy stood in a field of ashes. One that he himself created. He was crying. His power was too great for anyone to truly understand. A field of flame burning true. He hated this power. He wiped his tears and continued to walk. He could not stop. Not yet. Not until he found someone to end this loneliness. Someone who could stand before him and would be his friend. His sibling. His comrade. He wanted to be able to touch something without it turning to ash. He wanted to know what it was like to care for someone. He quickly inwardly scolded himself.

How could he? He was a monster. A FREAK. Everything that came near him turned to ash! EVERYTHING! He was slowly starving because of this power. Because of it he couldn't even eat. He was able to control it when he was young. When it was less wild. Less, dangerous. But now, it was out of control. He saw a city in the distance. A city surrounded by walls. He felt obligated to go there for some reason. He could feel it in his bones. This is the place he'll find someone to help him.

 _You're not cursed. Just strong._

#2 Chang Fon

She stood over the man who had tortured her for years. She hated it. She hated him. So, one night she slipped some poison into his meal and just watched with cold uncaring eyes as he spluttered and died. When he did she did something she never thought she would be able to do ever again. She left. None of the servants stopped her. They didn't care. As such the first thing she did once she got out was…. what was it? She'd been planning on escaping for so long that she never really thought of what to do afterwards.

After much contemplation she did the only thing she could do. She picked a direction and walked. This went on for a while. First it was hours, then days, then weeks, and then 6 months. She saw it then. A walled city. Realizing she had nowhere else to go she decided to investigate.

 _All you've ever known is death. You have always killed and that's all you've ever done. So, might as well do something good with it._

#3 Sebastian

He held onto his brother tightly. They were running. Running from those that would touch his brother. His brother didn't like being touched and the people scared both of them. So, he and his brother left. The people weren't happy. They were being chased by them. He heard awful things. Well, he guessed they were awful things. He was too young to really know what they meant. He looked up to his brother and told him he was scared. His brother just said to be brave and they'd get away. He believed him. Until they surrounded him. It was so scary he didn't even notice the person coming up behind him and grabbing him. Big bro called his name but he didn't answer. He was too scared.

In his fear or fright (he wasn't sure which) he screamed. And the people just dropped to the ground including the one holding him. He asked his brother if they were asleep. His brother just nodded and said yes. So, they should leave before they woke up. For whatever reason I didn't think they would though. Eventually, we found a walled city.

 _Your power is greater than you think. Come, let me show you its beauty._

#4 Tenjiro

*sigh* Another one, dead. That's all. He didn't enjoy his job, being an executioner. But someone had to do it and he was just the man for the job. To be honest he much would rather be bathing in a hot spring and helping people get over their ailments. His debt wouldn't allow it though. *sigh*

That day, that fateful day though. He was absolutely horrified. He was to kill a CHILD. An innocent child. He, naturally, refused. They argued with him bringing up his debt on multiple occasions throughout the "debate" until they got angry enough and beated him. They then retrained him and may them watch as they rend the child limb from limb. Afterwards, he lost it and killed the filthy lot of them. He wandered away and sometime later he passed out just as a man walked down they alleyway of a walled city right towards him.

 _You wish to heal, right? Then let's do that._

#5 Yhwach

He couldn't take it anymore. At first he could handle it. They "helping" he gave other people. All they needed was a little touch and boom. All their troubles gone. But, it had gotten more frequent and eventually much more in depth and personal. If you can tell what that means. So, he took his little brother and fled one night. They were followed and his brother somehow killed their pursuers. He didn't know how he did it he just did. So, he grabbed his brother told him they were asleep and continued to run.

His brother passed out just as the walled city came into view. He hurried hoping tofind medical attention for his little brother. Though, as he ran all he found was it was too far away. Eventually, he came upon a field of ashes between him and the city. He hesitated for a moment but went through anyways. That's when he saw him. The boy in the center of the field. Crying.

 _Do you hate the world? Well, let's change it then._

#6 Senjumaru

She was just a humbled seamstress inside the walled city. A mistress of the needle. Her fabrics were wanted far and wide by peasants and nobility alike. She offered a wide range of products and was perfectly willing to alter the prices a bit for the less well-off customers. Of course the nobility weren't happy their "high-quality" fabrics were showing up even among the poorest of the poor who got it for much cheaper. So, they paid her a little visit and an ultimatum. Stop selling to the poor or say good bye to her business.

She spat in their faces and marched right back inside. How dare they? She wasn't in this for money. She was doing it because she loved to sew. Plain and simple. Of course she shouldn't have taken the threats so haphazardly. Not an hour later everything was on fire. Her shop, her house, everything. The fabrics she tended to with the utmost delicacy. The threads she took so much time to straighten. Everything was up in flames. And she was about to be too. But, suddenly the flames died and standing there was a man in blackened Roman Emperor's robes.

 _You wish to sew? Then come and thread together a most excellent plan._

#7 Ahmad

The crowd screamed and roared. His apprentice had won yet another match. He smiled, glad she was growing into such a strong, young, and capable woman. When he met up with her he gave her his congratulations on beating the champion. He frowned once he saw she still had that dead look in her eyes. So, even the champion of the greatest coliseum wasn't enough to satisfy her bloodlust.

He apologized to her for simply handing her yet another weak opponent. She didn't say anything, as usual. Though, when he told her to come she said something very peculiar. That the champion wasn't the strongest person in the city. Not in a long shot.

 _You want a challenge. You'll find plenty._

#8 Ichibei

A humble painter smiled as he looked at the curious rock. "Sekkisekki" was what he called it. A fitting name, really. He smiled handing it back to his friend and expressed his shared curiosity in the stone. As she left he went back to work painting. This time it was a landscape. One of most curious. It was a city with an awkwardly straight hill with a protrusion on top. It was curious, yes. But that's what he lived for.

Later that night as he painted the window broke and several assailants were suddenly in his studio. Swiftly and oh so quietly they attacked. He quickly sprung up and fought them. When all was said and done his studio was a mess and the painting torn. He sighed and threw it away aiming to start again.

 _How would you like to make this painting a reality?_

#9 Wakiza

He loosened the bow string and hit his mark, the skull of a deer, perfectly. He walked up and grabbed his prey asked it to forgive him and walked home. He was a man of the wilds. He did not sit well with the city folk. All those people in one place haggling and arguing over nonessential material goods just didn't sit well with him. But, it was their way of life and this was his. He would respect that. He skinned the dear hoping to use its fur later. He then proceeded to cook the meat. When it was done he finished eating. As he ate though something strange happened. First it was a bird, then two, then a rabbit, and before he knew it the whole forest was stampeding. Worried he grabbed his bow and hurried in the direction they were coming from. There he saw it. A wall of flame as high as the eye could see. At first he thought it was a forest fire. Then he realized, the flames did not move. Curious, he looked for a tree higher than the flames. When he found one he climbed with nimble ease to the very top. And there he saw, to his amazement, a boy in the center, crying. Then he noticed the other boy carrying a smaller. The hunter decided to find out what was going on and leaped from the tree to the field of ashes.

 _Do you fear us? Do you hate us? Well, I'm afraid it's time you started to love us._

#10 Oetsu

A craftsman. That's what he was. A craftsman with a mission. Create the greatest weapon of all time! He just needed to figure out what it would be first. All his ideas would require work and finances he didn't have. As well as absurdly large amounts of something be it water, lava, wood, or even cats (it was a phase, alright?). Amounts no one could get him. So, it was all stuck on the drawing board as he lived out his life jeered at by the masses.

One day, a man in black came to his shop and looked around. He turned and asked where he could find the "Forger of Ten Thousand Absurdities". When he denoted himself as said person he KNEW that he would be laughed at. Instead, the man smiled.

 _I'm very interested in these "Zanpakutos" of yours. I believe I can help you make them._

#11 Retsu

She was a fighter who craved blood. And blood was what she wanted. That "champion" she just killed wasn't worth a fraction of his title. Her master came down to the contestant's waiting hall to congratulate her on her "victory". If it was a victory why did she feel empty inside. What she needed wasn't a "victory" but a good fight. One that wasn't won so easily. She could always challenge her Master but she'd most assuredly loose. And not in any fulfilling way. It would be over in a second. She wouldn't be able to even fight back.

But, it was odd. When they came here she thought she had sensed a powerful force. An opponent worthy of not just hers, but also her master's strength. One that would require them to pool their power into a single battle. A battle WORTH fighting. But, if not the champion then who? She could feel their presence, it was still in the city. A traveling warrior perhaps? A mercenary? Whatever the case she had to find this person. No matter what. She would fight until the end.

 _Come with me and you will find your worthy opponent._

#12 Ran'Tao

Sekkisekki hm? Well, that makes sense. She smiled as she walked down the pathway leading back to her lab. She knew it was a good idea to see him about naming the newly discovered material. He always had a knack for these kinds of things. She turned right into an alleyway and found herself in a descript dead end. She placed her hand upon the stone wall and a door opened before her. She was greeted by her automated servants who took the material back to her lab for further study.

She went into her room and relaxed. She was fascinated by it all. Nature, life, how did it work? What power allowed people to live breathe? But how do we die? What happened in the beginning that dictated all living things would die. Or at least these particular living things on this particular Spiritual Plane. What created Reishi? What gave the soul Reiryoku? What physical part of our bodies produced Reiatsu? It was all so very curious. Many people were satisfied just saying "the world is the way it is" and moving on but she wanted to know the "why" of it all. Sighing she turned into bed countless thoughts going through her head.

 _If it's answers you seek I think I can help with that._

#13 Alexander Alexandre

I stood there looking down on the people of Myrinon the Coliseum City. It was called that not only because of the famous coliseum within the walls but also because the walls made it look like a coliseum. i looked to the outskirts a field of ash where three boys and a man would meet. I looked to the middle class where a sewer sewed the most elegant dresses in the Spiritual Plane and the greatest (and most unappreciated) craftsman of all time slaved away at his work. I looked to the Coliseum where the champion had just died, felled by a little girl trained by the greatest swordsman ever born. I looked to the spiraling Labyrinth and backstreets of the literal underground of the city where a painter whose names were law and a scientist worked to understand the universe. I looked even to the castle where an executioner shed silent tears over his job. Then I looked at myself and gave a sad smile.

I who has walked the world for milenia. I who have faced Hollows for centuries guarding the wayward souls who could not pass on. I who faced down the Chromatis army and single handedly beat them. I who defeated the Hollow King when I was but 3 years of age. I smiled sadly. Since time immemorial I have stood in this place guiding the wayward souls who could not move on to this place. This world of Spiritus. Those with regrets and remorse. Or the killers and sinners who gave Lucifer more than she could handle. But, the world was growing and I can't keep up with the Pluses anymore. I need help. And they are the ones who will help. They the 13 Court Guards or Gotei 13. They are my chosen few to assist me in keeping the balance.

 _Isn't that right, my King, Tamashi._

I jumped, it was time.

 ** _Author's Notes:_** ** _Since there are like no FanFictions out there on the original Gotei 13 I decided to make one. A few things I'd like to get out of the way. This is a SIDE SERIES as such it is not my main concern. Second, this is a kinda sorta prequel to my Fic Tides of Fate but can be seen as its own series entirely and in no way does the plot of this directly influence anything that happens in that series. It may give some more detail on a few things but that's it. The two series won't influence each other so no need to worry about that. Another thing I'll cover in this series is the creation of the Soul Society itself. Other than that, not really much else to say. Hope I got all names right and everything. Hope you like it! Callian31 signing out!_**


	2. Chapter 1: The Flame and the Arrow

I don't own Bleach

Shikeguni could only stand there in awe. Not one but two people had been able to enter the field. And they were heading towards him. Wait, no. They were heading towards him. No, they could not do that. Near him was where it was hottest both the boy and the older boy would be burnt to ashes. "Stop!" he yelled, "Don't come near me!" The older carrying the younger kept running towards him. He began to grow panicked. "No! I'm dangerous!" They kept coming closer closer closer. He began to back up stumbled over a protruding rock and his back landing on that of another rock. "Don't come any closer! You'll die!" They were ten feet away by now when they stopped. "Please! Help my brother!" the boy yelled.

"Help!? HELP!?" Shikeguni cried. "All those who come near me are turned to ash and you think I can help!?"

"Do you at least know someone who can?" the other asked desperately.

Before he could answer a new voice spoke up, "I can." The man had slightly dark skin and wore some kind of skin on him. Strapped to his back was a bow and arrows, to his sides was a knife, his pants appeared to be the same kind of fabric, finally he wore some moccasins on his feet.

The new boy quickly rushed over to the man and handed his little brother to him. The older man's hand began to glow a bright yellow and he touched the boy's forehead with it. The light intensified before fading completely. The boy began to cough and wearily opened his eyes. "Y-Yhwach?" the boy asked looking towards his brother.

"Sebastian! Thank goodness you're alright!" he said scooping Sebastian up into a big hug. The man who healed Sebastian smiled before turning to Shikeguni.

"I heard what you were yelling, boy," he said walking closer, "What did you mean by you are "dangerous"?"

"Look around you," was his only reply. The man gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Do you wish for me to help you?" he asked.

Shikeguni straightened at this, "I would love for you to but, you'd die if you did."

"I think I shall press my luck then," the man said his hand glowing once more. He touched Shikeguni on his forehead just like Sebastian. After a little bit he frowned and moved his hand over to Shikeguni's heart. Shikeguni began to feel warm, relief and for the first time in who knows how many years, he smiled. And all the embers faded and the wall of flames that surrounded them slowly lowered till they, too, were completely gone. For the first time in many years, Yamamoto cried clutching the man's shirt. He had no idea for how long it was but by the time he was done it was sundown.

The man who had helped them had gotten up and turned to the boys. "I shall guide you all to Myrinon, the city over there," he said pointing, "I will take you to be within the care of a trustworthy acquaintance of mine. There we shall part ways. Unless of course you all have somewhere else you'd wish to go."

"Y-you're going to leave us? Why?" Seastian asked, "Can't we stay with you?" He clutched his brother scared. "M-me and my brother were running away from the mean people who wanted to touch us! W-we don't have anything besides each other and we don't know what to do!" Yhwach nodded in agreement with his younger sibling.

"I want to go with you," Shikeguni said, "You were able to control my power. If I lose control aga-"

"Enough," the man said sternly, "while I understand your plight I myself am not someone who is able to take care of children. And boy," he said turning to Shikeguni, "it was not me that removed the effects of your powers but you. I only assisted in calming you down for your fear was what powered the flames. You need to learn to control your emotions, _that_ is what your struggle is!"

"Come!" he told them setting off. He continued for a bit before turning around, "What is wrong? Have you broken your feet?"

"We haven't introduced ourselves," Yhwach said plainly. The man let out a sigh of annoyance. "Fine, I am the hunter Wakiza, who are you?" He crossed his arms.

He let out a cough, "I am Yhwach deQuincy and this is my little brother Sebastian deQuincy."

"Shikeguni Yamamoto," was all he said.

"Alright, let us go," Wakiza said.

 _Myrinon, the Coliseum City_

Sebastian stared wide-eyed at the sight around him and gaped. "It's sooooooooooo big!" he said. "I wonder how much candy they have here?" he said noticing he was gaining some distance between him and the group quickly walked forward and grabbed his brother's hand. "So?" he asked his older brother.

"So what?" Yhwach asked turning to his younger sibling.

"How much candy do you think they have here?" he asked again his eyes sparkling.

"Oh," his brother said, "Uuuuuuuuuuum, a lot I'd say."

"Like, a lot a lot?" Sebastian asked.

"Yep," Yhwach answered back.

"Woooooooooow, awesome!" Sebastian said. Then he noticed two people in an alleyway doing something funny.

"What's that, brother?" he said pointing at the sight. Yhwach glanced over to what he was looking at and grabbed his brother pulling him away from the sight.

"That is something you are much too young for," he said getting him away. Shikeguni lingered behind a bit looking at the sight before Wakiza pulled him away muttering something about how sinful people are. Eventually, they came upon a wooden building with some lights in it.

"We shall sleep here for the night," Wakiza said, "After which we will continue to travel through the city into the lower levels where my acquaintance is. If we are lucky we shall reach them within 2 more days."

"Two days!?" Shikeguni exclaimed, "how big is this place?"

"It is quite large," Wakiza explained as they entered, "We are on the top of 5 rings and 6 levels. My acquaintance is on the 4th Level," he turned to the lady at the counter of the inn, "we would like to have a room for the night preferable 3 beds- for the children- I find myself more comfortable sleeping on non-elevated surfaces."

"Would you like Breakfast in the morning sir?" the lady asked smiling. Wakiza turned towards the others and shook his head.

"That will not be necessary," he responded. The lady bowed and reached under the desk pulling out a key.

"That will be 1500," she told him. He paid her the money and she handed them a key, "Up the stairs 3rd door down on the right." They headed to their rooms.

 _Later that Night_

Sebastian woke up needing to potty. He got out of bed climbed into his brother's bed and shook him. "Brother, I need to potty," he told him. Yhwach just mumbled something he couldn't understand so he shook him again. "I need to potty," he said again.

"Then go to the restroom," Yhwach mumbled.

"But I don't know where the potty is," he countered. Yhwach was just back to sleep. He crossed his arms and pouted, "Fine, I'll find it myself." He jumped off of the bed and started walking. When he reached the door he jumped up and turned the nob opening it a little bit. Once he was out he jumped back up and placed a foot on the rim of the door and quickly closed it. Because big boys always closed doors especially in the middle of the ni-. He really shouldn't have done that. It was scary in here when it was dark. He then wondered where the potty was. Then he remembered there was a nice lady in the room they were in. She could tell him! So, he quickly rushed to the room. When he entered he began talking cheerfully. Ma'am do you know whe-," he stopped dead in his tracks. The lady was there but she had a booboo. A really big booboo because there was a lot of blood. A lot a lot. And standing over her was a white thing with black eyes and red irises. It had its hand sticking through the woman. When he saw Sebastian it removed the girl from its claws and looked right at him.

Sebastian screamed. He ran up the stairs and quickly started banging at the door. Mr. Whitey Face quickly followed and was right there at the end of the hall. He scream and ran all the way to the other end of the hall but the thingy caught up with him easily. Looking around frantically for somewhere to go he noticed a window and jumped out of it. He fell to the ground and heard a big crunch. His leg began to hurt and when he tried to get up he couldn't move. The creature jumped right out of the building destroying the roof and landing right beside Sebastian. The creature quickly grabbed him, smirked and started to run away.

 _Hotel Room_

Yhwach when he saw the creature ggo after his brother down the hall panicked. "Mr. Wakiza hurry up!" he yelled.

"I know!" Wakiza yelled back grabbing his bow, "but get out of the doorway so I can help!" Shikeguni quickly pulled him back and Wakiza rushed out into the hall. He pulled his bow and arrow back and prepared to fire but Yhwach heard a crash and a "damn!" before Wakiza ran off in the direction the creature was. Yhwach shoved Shikeguni to the ground and ran out into the hall.

"Sebastian!" he yelled and rushed to the broken window right past Wakiza just in time to see the monster make off with his brother. Yhwach reached his hand out as if hoping to grab something. "Sebastiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn!" he yelled to nothing in particular. He stumbled back and fell to the ground curling into a ball. Wakiza rushed to see outside the window. He then grabbed Yhwach by his raggedy shirt and slapped him. But he paid no mind to it. He was worried about his brother.

"What were you thinking child! You could have gotten yourself, me, AND your brother with your actions!" Wakiza yelled at him.

"My brother," Yhwach said absent mindedly.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself!?" Wakiza yelled even more. At this point people were filing into the halls from their rooms watching the sight before them in awe, curiosity, and dumbfoundment. Though a couple had gone downstairs to see what that was like and after a shrill several of the occupents had rushed to find out what the commotion was about. Wakiza paid this no mind as he continued yelling at Yhwach. Eventually Shikeguni showed up having pushed through the crowd.

"Wakiza-san," he said, "I know you're upset by as long as you're yelling at Yhwach-san we won't be able to help out Sebastian." Wakiza looked between the two boys and nodded dropping Yhwach and motioning for them to follow as they got out into the streets which was filled with a few people checking out the commotion though for the most part it was quiet.

"So, how are we going to save my brother?" Yhwach asked eventually.

"We're not," Wakiza replied.

"So, you are?" Yhwach asked.

"No, we're continuing the journey we were going on originally. I shall deliver you two to my acqua-" Wakiza began to say.

"WHAT!" Yhwach yelled, "What do you mean you aren't going to save my brother!?"

"I never sa-" Wakiza began to counter but Yhwach interrupted him again.

"You don't care do you!? We're just dead weight you want to drop off with someone else so that you don't have to deal with us!" Yhwach yelled. A lot of blue energy started swirling around him as he became more enraged.

"Yhwach calm down!" Shikeguni yelled. The energy increased and people were dropping to the ground finding it difficult to breathe. Even Shikeguni could feel like he was being pushed down by some unseeable force. He was already on one knee and struggling to breathe. "What powerful reiatsu!" Wakiza said as he shielded himself with his arm.

"I hate you! I'm not going to abandon my brother! If you won't do it I'll do it myself!" With that Yhwach disappeared without a traced after a large burst of energy knocked them both back. They both scrambled to their feet and looked around horrified. Shikeguni turned to Wakiza.

"W-we need to go after them!" he said.

"No," Wakiza said, "that creature was a Vasto Lorde class Hollow. We need to get to my acquaintances and tell him of the situation. He is the only person who can deal with those things!" he said turning around, "Come on we need to hurry! We need to make a two days journey in an hour!" He stopped, "Dammit we need to make a two-days journey in an hour."

"We aren't fast enough for that at all," Shikeguni said in realization.

"It's a good thing I can then," a new voice said. Startled the two turned around to see a girl around Shikeguni's age in red robes. Her hair was tied into a long braid running down to her ankles. "Hello, my name is Chang Fon, the fastest girl ever born. Just give me the directions and I'll get there no sweat," she told them.

"What's the catch?" Shikeguni asked, "I may have spent half my life alone but I know very well that a stranger offering help out of nowhere there's always a catch." Wakiza crossed his arms in agreement.

Chang looked genuinely surprised and affronted at this before regaining her composure and smirking, "Well, actually I saw what happened and was genuinely offering my assistance for free. Unfortunately since you appear to desire a price I shall give it to you. She leaned down and whispered something in Shikeguni's ear. He visibly became more and more paler and his eyes grew wider as she stated the price to him.

"Deal?" she asked. Shikeguni gulped and shook, "We don't have any other options so deal, unfortunately." She nodded and Wakiza gave her the directions and the message.

With that she suddenly disappeared as if she was never there. Wakiza turned to Shikeguni, "Do I want to know?" Shikeguni shook his head and they headed out.

 _A forest_

The monster had taken Sebastian tied him to a tree and fell asleep. At this moment Sebastian would be scared. If he weren't so bored.

"Hello tree," he whispered, "hello grass, hello flower, hello other grass, hello other other grass, hello other other other gra-"

"Psssssssst, Sebastian!" he heard. Startled he looked around until he found Yhwach.

"Oh, hi there brother! Have you come to help me say high to all of the grasses?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yes, I'm here to sa- wait, what?" Yhwach said getting a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Say hi to all the grasses, and trees, and flowers, and squirrels, and-" Sebastian began listing.

"I'm here to save you!" he brother snapped, "Shouldn't you be scared for your life or something?"

"Eh," Sebastian shrugged as Yhwach untied him, "The boredom quickly took over."

 **"** **Well, I'm sorry for not being a proper terrifying monster,"** the Vasto Lorde said looking down at the children arms crossed and quite annoyed.

"Huh," Sebastian said, "he's British."

 **"** **And?"** the Vasto Lorde asked.

"I heard British people are evil!" Sebastian.

Yhwack bonked him on the head, "You're British doofus!"

"Hm?" Sebastian said, "Oh! Guess I'm evil too!" He turned to the Vasto Lorde and smiled, "Hey, since we're both British and by default evil let's team up to give my brother a wedgie!"

"Sebastian!" Yhwach yelled in horror. As those two continued the argument the Vasto Lorde clenched his nose and sighed.

" **Mother was right, I should have been a dentist,"** letting out a sigh he got into monster mode and roared at the two causing them to cling to each other in fear.

"We should run now," Yhwach said. And they did just that. The Vasto Lorde quickly broke through the trees letting out howls and stomps. Suddenly another appeared in front of them. Then one from the side then another and then there were 5 Vasto Lordes closing in on them around all the different angles.

"I just took care of my poddy break," Sebastian said. The two let out a collective scream of terror. Then one of them got sliced in half. Shocked the others turned to see the newcomer. He surveyed the collective number of them and snorted.

"Only 5 (four now) Vasto Lordes to deal with two Gotei Candidates. My my Cielo has gotten brave hasn't he? Well, I should be able to deal with grunts like you 4 no problem at all," he said. Smirking he sheathed his blade and got into a stance. Growling the Vasto Lorde who had captured them swiped his claws at the warrior. He just side-stepped grabbed his arm and raised him up in the air. The warrior jumped and flattened another Vasto Lorde with the one he was holding. That one turned out to be dead so he charged at the other two left. They both got ready to strike but he was suddenly behind them and kicked their skulls into the ground destroying them. He smirked and thought to himself _Quickly strike a pose!_ He did that and smirked. _Now is say something cool!_

"Is that all, goonys?" he asked the corpses. _Yes! Now they think I'm badass!_

Alexander looked at the boys who were standing in front of him. Whatever he was expecting them to say it sure as heck wasn't, "Brother? What's an ass?" _Shit, I said that part outloud!_

Yhwach looked down at his brother, "I think it's another word for butt."

"Oh," Sebastian said. Pause. "Why does he want us to think he's a bad butt?"

Alexander sunk his head in defeat. _Now, here's to hoping no one visited my place while I was out._

 _Alexander's House_

On the door was a note that read:

"I'll be out for a while saving two boys name Sebastian and Yhwach deQuincy from evil giant white monster men called Vasto Lorde. Please leave a message at the beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep."

-Alexander Alexandre

Chang looked at the message and was clearly annoyed. "Screw you too little man, screw you too," with that she sat down and waited for someone to arrive.

 ** _Author's Notes:_** ** _Hey! It's done and out! Hope you like it! Sorry this took so long. Also, I didn't want it to take such a comedic approach in the second half but it just worked out that way. It will get more serious along the way so don't worry about that. Also, pairings decided for the story though not everyone will be getting a love interest. You'll find out as the story progresses. Callian31 signing out!_**


	3. Chapter 2: 4 Part Zero

I don't own Bleach

 **AN IMPORTANT: I would like to address this now. I remember saying something about allowing user-interaction with this story last chapter. I'm afraid that is cancelled as when I was looking the terms of use for the site I noticed it said reader-interaction stories were strictly prohibited. If you go back to the previous chapter you will take not that part has since been removed. While I will admit to have contributed to reader-OC characters in the past I had forgotten about that part of the terms of service. I won't be offensive to the authors by ratting them out or having my OC revoked but will no longer participate in similar things outside of reading them. If this in anyway inconvieniences you I'm sorry. I hope you will still read this story and I would also like to formally apologize for not updating this more. I recently lost the drive to write one of my stories so that should mean that this one will be updated more. Though I have to question who's actually reading this since last chapter got no reviews but whatever. That's all. I'll still do my best at this story.**

 _Part 1 Axe_

Why do we give things names? When you think about it there are truly no real use for the things. They are just words. Now, I'm not talking about the stereotypical "in order to tell things apart" argument. I mean names as in the word that you call your child, the nickname you give your best friend, etc. We could just as well get by with "my female friend with pink hair and an attitude" or "that idiot down the street with the orange fighting outfit, weird hair, and could be from another planet". It would be longer, yes, but still doable.

If you ask me we use names because it (for lack of a better term) helps us to quantify that which would be impossible any other way. Bringing forth the quintessence of a single person. With that name in all its many lairs it tells us all we need to know of that person. But here's the thing about that. Most people find it hard to get that from something like John or Mary. But, I can. By merely hearing someone's name, no matter how common, I can understand and unravel all those intricate lairs that make it up. A talent I am proud of if I do say so myself. Well, it's not like you care though. I mean what I just told you: it won't change your life. Not one bit. And that's alright. Isn't that most things these days? I digress though. You're here for a story. And I might as well tell it to you.

I first met Tenjiro when he was unconscious. I had simply been out of the house and in the upper-levels in order to get some errands when I noticed out of the corner of my eye a man collapsing in an alleyway. Curious, I turned and saw him lying there all bloody and beaten and I just felt like I needed to do SOMETHING for this man. Odd, really. I see stuff like this all the time and I find myself not caring that much. Oh well, I walked over to the man, picked him up, and took him to my home. Little did I know of what that one simple act would bring.

 _Part 2 Painted_

I remember waking up to- somethin' weird. I wasn't passed out in an alleyway, I wasn't in a cell, and I _definitely_ being primed for execution instead I was laying on a soft bed. "Don't get up," a new voice said. Startled I turned my head and found a man with a beard and a body frame that wasn't fat but most certainly wasn't skinny either. "Your wounds are still healing," he continued not paying attention to the surprised look on my face, "You were pretty banged up back there. Just wait. I've called a friend of mine over. She may have something more useful for you than the basic- make them as comfortable as possible and put a wet cloth on their forehead as if it would do anything- procedure I'm doing." I was a bit in shock. Was this man, a complete stranger, helping me?

"Why?" I asked. He simply grabbed the cloth of my head and turned around beginning the process of changing it out.

"Help you?" he asked, "Don't really know. I just saw you there and on a whim decided to help you. Usually when I see someone all bloody and tattered in an alley I don't give them a second thought and just walk away," he explained putting the cloth back on my forehead, "I'm guessing there was something about you that piqued my interest. Tell me, young man. What's your name?"

"Tenjiro Kirinji," I answered, "What's yours?"

He smiled, "Ichibe Hyosube. You're a kind man, Kirinji-san, not someone who should have the title of an Executioner."

My eyes widened in shock, "H-how do you- you KNOW THAT!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Know what?"

"That I am- was, an executioner. It's not like I'm famous or anything," I told him. Wait….. is he with-

"I know because you told me your name," he answered, "You'd be surprised by you can learn about someone through their name." I backed up. Well, as much as one could immobile on a bed against a wall. Ichibe just chuckled, "My my, you are quite the cautious one. Then again whatever situation you're in would probably call for it."

"Wait a minute," I said skeptically, "I thought my name told you everything about me."

"I never said that," he said, "all I said was that a name can tell you much about a person. I never said it would give me your life story. I can tell you're in trouble, most likely for doing something to upset some noble, but what it is I don't know nor care to know. I just want you to be aware that once you are hea-"

A loud banging came from outside the room. Ichibe turned his back towards the sound. "Open up, painter! You are currently in possession of a criminal wanted by the Grand Lord!" one of the soldiers said, "Turn him over and we will leave."

"Oh dear you are in really big trouble, aren't you?" Ichibe noted absent mindedly, "Wait here, ok." He got up and headed off exiting the small room, closing the door behind him and heading most certainly to his doom.

 _Part 3 Needle_

I looked at the paper one more time. Then the house. Then the paper again. I nodded in confirmation. This was the house of Ichibei Hyosube. The spitting image of it if you didn't count the soldiers in front. Curious, I got closer to see if I could overhear anything "accidently". The door suddenly opened and there was our man. Deciding things would get heated up soon I decided to stand back and let it unfold. "Whatever is the matter, Gentlemen?" he asked.

"Hand over the man in your home over to us immediately painter and we will be on our way. He is a wanted fugitive of the Grand Lord, the holy ruler of Myrinon. It is your civil duty to do as he demands of you," the one in front said. First, there was a chuckle, but it grew and grew and grew until it became a fit of maniacal laughter which very much "gave me the chills" for lack of a better term.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he stopped suddenly and looked at them, "You think I give a damn." Angered, the soldiers drew out their blades and begun to watch. Ichibei grabbed the closest soldier's arm ripped his sword from his grip and Ichibei grabbed it with his other hand stabbing the man in his face. The other 4 soldiers quickly backed up a good distance away from Ichibei. They tried looking resolute but were failing at it considerably. I decided now was the time to walk in.

"Are you, Ichibei Hyosube?" I asked.

He turned to me, "Why yes I am, ma'am. And to whom may I inquire you are?"

Ok, pretty sure that is the incorrect usage of "whom" but whatever. "I am Senjumaru Shutara. I wish to discuss-"

One of the guards grabbed my arm, "Out of the way, lady!" I turned my glance at him.

I let out a sigh of annoyance and grabbed out my sewing needle (the big one) and impaled the man for his impudence. I sighed and turned to them all. And we fought.

 _Part 4 Blade_

I sat in my shop and wondered about that mysterious man, Alexander. What did he want to use the Zanpakto for? I couldn't just simply make them for anyone. That kind of power in the wrong hand *shiver* I dare not think of what would happen. But, on the other hand I know it could work but I just don't have the resources and he does. Uuuuuuuugh, I am SO conflicted here. Shaking my head I got up and walked out for some fresh air to think. I walked along considering the situation from every possible angle. Unfortunately, I was taken from my thoughts when a man crashed into the wall in front of me.

"WHOA," I yelled taking a few steps back and looking at the direction he came from. Standing there was a woman of a very powerful feeling presence and a guy with a small beard and a…. giant paint brush? The woman turned to me.

"Forgive me I did no-" she began to apologize but she became background noise when I noticed something far more interesting. I quickly pick up the soldier's sword and look it over excitedly. I couldn't believe it! The sword was a masterpiece. The craftsmanship, the angles were perfect, the groove done just right, the hilt so skillfully and lovingly created with every little sense of detail placed in it. Truly, it is a masterpiece!

"Uh, what?" the man said. Huh, must've said it out loud!

"This is a really good sword!" I tell him before going back to the sword. He ust shakes his head and turns to the woman.

"Now then, may I inquire what business you have with me Senjumaru-san?" he asked. She straightened up and coughed.

"Yes, my… acquaintance, one Alexander Alexandre wishes to speak with you on some pressing issue which I am not quite sure on the details on Ichibe Hyosube," she said, "I am merely repaying a debt to him by assisting him." That caught my attention.

"Who is this, Alexandre?" I asked. Senjumaru looked to me in surprise.

"You two have met!?" she said in surprise. I nodded my head and put my hands down, the blade still in my grip.

"Yes, he wished to fund a… special project of mine," I explained, "I do not know what he wishes to do with it so if you could help me-"

She cut me off there, "I am just the errand runner. I know not what Alexandre has planned. He saved my life so I am simply repaying that debt. I don't know what game he's trying to play here but whatever it is I think he's the only one who knows where all the pieces are, their purpose, etc." A new voice coming from a man in a nearby doorway spoke up.

"And that doesn't concern you at all?" said the man with an axe. Ichibe's eyes widened at him.

"Tenshiro you need to be back and rested! You are still heavily-" Ichibe began to say panically. Tenjiro just picked up the axe and started doing some impressive tricks with it.

"I heal fast," was all we got, "when I put my mind to it." Ichibe just nodded. Tenjiro turned his head towards Senjumaru. "Well? Does it worry you?" he asked again.

Senjumaru just chuckled, "Not particularly. As I said I am the errand girl and I owe a debt to him. I always repay my debts without question. Besides, he made me a promise I feel like I just cannot pass up."

The three of us raised our eyebrows. "What kind of promise?" Ichibe asked. Senjumaru smirked.

"You'll find out in due time, Hyosube. Now then," she said turning to Tenjiro, "You are Tenjiro Krinji and you are Oetsu Nimaya then?" Surprised we both nodded. She clapped her hand together, "Excellent, glad you are all here. It makes my life easier. Alexander wishes to speak with you three as well. Please, if you'd all follow me," she said giving off a foreboding smile.

"Now wait just a-" Krinji began but before we could do anything else we found ourselves surrounded by petals of some kind. Senjumaru let out a small chuckle.

"I never said any of you had a choice in the matter," she said. Then, it was all black.

 _Part 5 a few hours later/ Upon the Doorstep of Death_

Outside the home of Alexander Alexandre Chang was in a foul mood when her two "clients" finally arrived. She pointed her thumb towards the door both of them gaining surprised looks on their faces.

"How-?" Shikeguni went. Wakiza's eyes widened as well before narrowing into a threatening glare.

Wakiza growled, "That little bastard had this all planned out. Next time I see him I'll tear him in two!" The door suddenly opened and out stepped one Senjumaru Shutara. "Chang-Fon, Shikeguni Yamamoto, and Wakiza, I believe. We've been expecting you. Please, come in. Alexander will be back in a little bit with you friends and the others are about to wake soon. We can begin our discussion then. And by the way- you don't have a choice in the matter so don't try to run away. Would you like some tea?" she told them. The three's eyes widened and looked at each other. And Wakiza growled.

"Yep, definitely gonna kill the bastard," he said. Chang couldn't have said it better herself.

 ** _Author's Notes:_** ** _Well, it came out faster than the last chapter at least. Now then, this chapter was of course, the Zero Squad Chapter. As you guys can also see from this Senjumaru was kinda lying about the whole "errand girl" thing. I originally wanted Part 5 to be a fight featuring all 4 Zero Squad members together but I've decided it's a bit too early for that so we have this. Please review! I'll try to update this story more frequently! Also, no feeback means the story won't get any better. Now then, if you can't guess next chapter is going to be the Ran'Tao, Unohana, and Ahmad chapter and how THEY get there. Then we'll have the chapter after that be Alexander explaining what he wants._**

 ** _As a side note I'm not too happy with last chapter myself as it ended waaaaaaaaaay too silly for my taste. I want this story to have comedy but I don't want it to be a focal point like my other fic Naruto Ichimaru which usually has one silly moment a chapter at least. I want this to be a fic that explores the original 13 Court Guards and how they came to become who they are by the canon in Bleach. How Yhwach became the leader of the Quincy, how Yamamoto became the Head-Captain, why Ran' Tao began experimenting with how to become immortal (thus creating the Bounts), what every character in the Gotei's relationship with the others is like, and even how all these characters you've never seen before shaped the story as we know it and we never realized. Please, I hope you all stay with this fic. Callian31, signing out!_**


	4. Chapter 3: Mind and Blade

I don't own Bleach

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes sweetie?" he father replied.

"Why do the stars shine?" she asked him.

"Don't know. Not really something we need to. Don't think about it sweetie. Just help me get this timber back inside," was what he replied.

"Oh," she replied, "I'll do that."

But she didn't.

Yachiru Unohana was many things. A warrior, a fighter, a swordswoman, and a killer. She was a girl and she was a woman, she was a master and she was an apprentice, she lived her life and she ended others'. She had travelled for many years with her teacher looking for that one challenge that she could compete with. That one person she could truly experience battle with. "Yachiru, slow down!" her master told her, "It is late and we must rest!"

"No!" she replied furiously, turning around to face her master, "Not until I find the opponent I wish!"

"Then let us search tomorrow," her master replied.

She huffed, unable to understand why her master was saying this, "You taught me that whenever I feel a challenge I should seek it out!"

"Not in the state you are in," Ahmad scolded her, "You have tired yourself, Yachiru. If this opponent is truly as worthy of your blade as you say then you should face them with all the strength you can muster. Rest."

Yachiru clenched her teeth and hands, "B-but they may have left the city by then!"

"If that's the case," Ahmad said, "We'll find them."

"No! I will not wait!" Yachiru screamed, "I know I can find a challenge!" She ran, unable to hide her feelings of betrayal. Ahmad called out to her, but she did not listen. How could she? Ahmad had always shown such faith in her abilities but now, was she not _good_ enough!? Was she not _strong_ enough!? She knew she could find her challenge if she just looked hard enough. So, she ran through street, which dissolved into alleyways, which dissolved into crevices and nooks not wider that perhaps 6 feet at best. She ran until she bumped into someone, a woman, and fell to the ground. "Ugh!" Yachiru grunted, landing on the ground.

"Hey!" the woman said, "Watch where you're- wait, are you ok?" The woman looked down, and Yachiru passed out. _I found you…._ she thought before it went black.

 _Later_

When Yachiru awoke she was lying on a bed with a machine that made the most annoying beeping sound next to her. She leaned up and looked around. There was only a single bed in the room, the one she awoke on, and there were many strange machines surrounding her. She looked to the side and saw the woman from the alleyway. Her hair was a dark brown color and was tiedup in a bun in a bun. She also wore glasses and a lab coat. Currently, she was checking a clipboard. "Sit down," the woman said, reaching out and gently pushing Yachiru so that she was lying down, "I need to check your vitals and you need to be level for that. What's your name?"

"Unohana Yachiru," she answered, "What is yours?"

"I am Ran'Tao," the woman answered off-handedly.

"Very well then, Ran'Tao," she told the woman, "Prepare to fight me!" She lunged at the Ran'Tao with nothing more than her fists. Not taking a look off of her clipboard, Ran'Tao dodged the attack, grabbed Unohana's clothes and thrusted her down onto the bed. Ran'Tao took out a remote and pressed a button Mettle bands came up and clenched around Yachiru, rendering her immobile. "No! We must fight!" Yachiru screamed, "You are the one strong enough to face me in true combat, do not deny me this!"

"In that case," Ran'Tao said, exiting the room, "I win Round 1." The door closed behind her. As Ran'Tao walked down the corridors of her lab/home it occurred to her this girl was _clearly_ not from anything that could be considered a normal upbringing. So, getting her out of here as soon as possible should definitely be a top concern. She'd have to do a few searches with her hidden cameras across the city in order to see if there was anyone of anywhere she could drop Yachiru off at.

When she reached her main console in Lab 1 she turned on the security feed of the console and looked at the girl struggling to break free of the of the binds. The girl needed rest more than anything so she typed in a few commands and had the girl put into a state of sleep via a chemical that was pumped through a tube in her arm. Ran'Tao scratched her chin for a few moments before typing in some extra commands into the console with numerous different feeds showing up. Running Yachiru's face and name through her scanner the computer got to work locating sightings of the girl. It didn't take long for a few results to come up. Looking at them she noticed she seemed to be in the constant companionship of a man who looked to hail from the Southern Sands. She placed that man through the facial recognizer and ordered it to bring up his current location. When a result came up, Ran'Tao grabbed her traveling coat.

She hopped from rooftop to rooftop scanning the area she'd found him in. Eventually, she saw him walking the street alone. "Sir!" she yelled to him, jumping down, "You wouldn't happen to have an association with a psychotic girl with long-black hair named Yachiru would you? The man's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Yes, she is my apprentice," he told her, "Do you know her location?"

"Well, considering she tried to kill me," she told him, "yes, I do. If you would follow me good sir, what was your name?"

"I am Ahmad," he answered, "Just Ahmad. Who are you?"

"I'm Ran'Tao," she answered, "You aren't going to try to kill me, are you?"

"No no no," Ahmad said, laughing, "That's my student's job. She has claimed you as her opponent, apparently." Ran'Tao was slightly disturbed by the casual way the man said this and decided it was best to get these two out of her hair as soon as possible even faster than originally planned. Motioning for him to follow her, they hopped from rooftop to rooftop, heading towards her hidden lab. So, she stopped and turned to him.

Ahmad slid to a stop and looked at her curiously, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes," Ran'Tao answered, "But I'm going to need to put you in an unconscious state with a sedative until we get to my lab. It's a security measure that I do since the last time I revealed someone its location, well, let's just say I try to take as few chances as I can get nowadays." Ahmad thought on this for a bit before nodding.

"Very well, I will agree to your terms," he answered, "But only if you promise to awaken me as soon as we reach our destination."

"I promise," she answered, taking out a small bottle with a pipette, "Open your mouth please." He opened it and she squirted a bit of the solution in. Almost immediately he fell limp and she traveled the rest of the way carrying him. As soon as she entered through her lab's main entrance she gave him the awakening serum and he awoke slightly dizzy.

"Give it a few moments," she told him, "It'll be ok in-"

"Oh, Ran'Tao," a voice she had hoped to never hear in her lab again call out, "You're back!" Eyes widening, Ran'Tao turned around to see none other than Alexander Alexandre standing there, with company! Two boys, one with short, blonde hair and appearing fairly young, and the older one with longer, black hair.

"Get out!" she screamed, pulling out her Energy Pistol and shooting numerous shots at the man which he easily dodged. He flashed up in front of her and grabbed the pistol out of her hand.

"Now now," he told her, "Let's not make things messy. Think of the little ones." He motioned towards the boys with him.

"I take it this is what you were speaking of," Ahmad said and Ran'Tao nodded.

"Good sir," Ahmad told Alexander, "I'm sure you have business with Ran'Tao you must attend to but right now, she is taking me to see my apprentice so I kindly ask you wait. How is she by the way, Ran'Tao? I forgot to ask." A loud BOOM was heard farther into the compound.

From the same direction they heard a scream, "FACE ME IN A BATTLE TO THE DEATH, RAN'TAO!"

Ahmad clapped his hands together and smiled, "Ah, I'm glad to see it can begin! Good sir, please hand her back her gun! She will need it in order to face my apprentice!" Alexander quickly thrust it into Ran'Tao's arms and got the hell away from her. Stumbling to get a proper hold on the gun she pointed it to the only entrance into that room from the rest of the compound as crashing and destruction was heard from afar. In the back of her mind, Ran'Tao groaned at all the repair work she'd have to do if she survived. Eventually, Yachiru stormed into the room and started charging at Ran'Tao swinging the sword she'd gotten her hands on. Just when it look like it was the end Yachiru began sliding to a stop right after she passed the boy with black hair. A curious expression on her face, Yachiru walked towards the boy and began looking at his baseball-sized eyes. The younger one was hiding behind him, shaking.

Unohana inspected the cofused/scared boy before noting, "Master, I feel drawn to this boy in a non-tear-his-limbs-apart-in-bloody-combat way. Boy, what is your name?"

"Uuuuuuuuuum, Yhwach?" he answered, unsure of how to answer.

"How do you spell that?" she asked him.

"Y-H-W-A-C-H," he answered, "What's your name?"

"Yachiru Unohana," she answered.

Ran'Tao stared as they continued this exchange and blinked. Her life was saved by a…. prepubescent crush? That's…good, she supposed. She wasn't quite sure what to think of it, though. As this continued on, the younger boy had apparently gotten out of his utter terror of Yachiru and climbed on top of his brother's head and looked at her curiously.

"Hey, Sebastian, get off!" Yhwach told his younger brother.

"Hold me, please?" Sebastian asked Yachiru, who grabbed him and held him in front of her. "Your hair is preeeeeetty," Sebastian said in awe, his eyes growing wide.

"Um, thank you," Unohana answered, "I guess?" Sebastian reached out and eventually grabbed a few strands and pulled it closer to his face. He inspected it closely. Then, he put it in his mouth and started, chewing it or something. Ran'Tao wasn't quite sure what but she saw drool getting on the girl's hair.

"Awwwww," Alexander and Ahmad went, striking identical poses.

"I'm beginning to think you two are related," Ran'Tao muttered to herself.

"Ok," Yhwach said grabbing Sebastian and lowering him to the ground, "That's enough of that."

Looking between the two of them Sebastian asked Yhwach, "Brother, do you like Yachiru?"

"Sure, I guess," Yhwach replied, "She said she doesn't want to maul me to death so I that's a point her way at least."

"And Yachiru," Sebastian said, turning towards her, "Do you like my brother?"

"Hmmmm, I guess I do," Yachiru said.

Sebastian smiled brightly and threw his hands up, "Then you two should get married!"

"What!?" Yhwach cried, looking down at his baby brother in pure horror. "Where the hell did you hear that word!?"

"One of the villagers told me about it!" Sebastian answered brightly, "She said that when a boy and girl like each other they get married! It's like some kinda blood pact to stand by each other for'evah, without all the blood."

Unohana's eyes widened and gasped in pure glee, "Master, me and Yhwach must perform this "married" at once!"

"Th-that's not something I'd suggest, Yachiru," Ahmad answered.

"Oh," she said, "Did you want to marry me first?"

"HELL NO!" Ahmad cried waving his hand in front of him, "Besides, we don't have a holy man to preside over it in the first place." A beat passed and Ran'Tao groaned and Alexander smiled.

"Don't you worry there, child!" Alexander said cheerfully, "I'm about as holy as you can get outside of visiting God himself so I'll do it!"

Yachiru brightened, Sebastian let out a "Yay!", Ran'Tao and Ahmad just stared, and Yhwach looked horrified. "Before we get started," Alexander said, "Does anyone object?" Yhwach raised his hand.

"I do!" the future Quincy Overlord yelled.

` "Oh," Alexander said, "Wedding's off then." Yachiru and Sebastian balled up in a corner.

"Moving on," Ran'Tao said, "Why are you here, Alexander?"

Turning all serious he turned to Ran'Tao, "I have a proposition for you Ran'Tao, Ahmad."

She didn't say anything and neither did Ahmad so Alexander continued. "I'm putting together a….. team, group? Whatever. Of people with strong spiritual ability and potential. I want you two, plus the kids back there, and a few others that should be arriving at my place."

"And why would I join this "group" of yours?" she asked him.

"Why not?" he asked her, "You'll be around me all the time. And you want to kill me, don't you?"

She looked at Alexander for the longest time and narrowed her eyes. She'd known Alexander for what, 2-300 years? Something like that. He was a face she knew well. A face burned in her mind. A face she swore to rip to shreds in vengeance when the time came for her revenge. Moving quickly, she positioned her gun so that it pointed right at his head and blew it clean off. As it did many times over, Alexander's body reformed until the only sign of what she did were the burned clothes.

"Why should me and my apprentice join?" Ahmad asked him, Unohana joined him and looked up at Alexander. "I only accept challenging propositions," he told him.

"You want a challenge?" Alexander asked, "You'll find plenty."

"And me?" Unohana asked, "Why should I come with you?"

Alexander turned to her and said, "Come with me and you'll find a worthy opponent." The master and his apprentice looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll at least listen to your proposition," Ahmad said. Nodding, Alexander motioned for everyone to follow him and called Senjumaru.

 _Alexander's House_

Opening the door, Alexander walked in to his living room. It had stone walls, a couch shaped at a right angle, a couple stand-alone seats, a coffee table, and an ornate rug on the floor. Ichibei and Tenjiro were off talking against the wall, Oetsu was sitting on the edge of the couch polishing his sword, Senjumaru was sitting in one of the stand-alone seats sewing, Chang was in the corner flipping a steak knife in her fingers, and Wakiza and Shigekuni were sitting on the other side of the couch from Oetsu speaking in hushed voices. When the group entered everyone's attention was drawn to them. Seeing his two companions Shigekuni got up, "Yhwach, Sebastian, I'm glad to see you two are ok!"

"Yeah," Yhwach replied, giving Shigekuni a menacing look, "I'm sure you are." He and his brother sat themselves a good ways away from those two in the corner of the couch, Unohana and Ahmad took the spot between them and Wakiza and Shigekuni, and Ran'Tao sat down between Yhwach and Oetsu. Chang, Tenjiro, and Ichibei all walked up and stood behind the couch.

Ichibei placed his hands on the edge of the couch and looked at Alexander. "Ok, Mr. Alexandre," he said, "What's this all about?"

 _Negal_

A Vasto Lorde Hollow walked towards the foot of a tall flight of stairs whose top was obscured by shadows and bowed. "The retrieval team failed to capture the deQuincy children," they reported, "They were intercepted by…. Alexander Alexandre." Movement could be heard from within the shadows.

"Were they?" a voice in the darkness asked.

"Y-yes sir," the Vasto Lorde replied, fear beginning to become present in his voice.

"Interesting," the voice said, "Now I wonder what kind of use Alexander would have for two spiritual phenomena such as them? Intriguing."

"Th-that's not all I have to report, sir!" the Hollow told the voice.

"Oh?" the voice asked, "What else is there?"

Coughing, the servant answered, "Our sources in Myrinon have indicated that several people with strong Reiryoku have been gathering at Alexandre's house. We have also received word he is traveling there with the two boys plus a group of others. The estimated number of individuals that are meeting at his home is 13."

There was a long silence that followed. Unsure of what was happening the Vasto Lorde looked up, "Sir? Are you well?" A thump could be heard within the shadows as a clawed paw took a step onto the stairs. Then another paw appeared and a figure walked out of the darkness. The Hollow walked on 4 legs. They possessed a long-slender body with a fox-like Hollow mask and red eyes. As the Hollow left the shadows in which he hid completely a tail emerged. Then another, and another, until 9 tails were all revealed in a fan-like shape behind him, the center one having a pitch-black nine tattooed on it.

"Open a line to Los Noches. Tell them I'm calling a meeting of the Espada," the Noveno (Ninth) Espada Nine Lashes ordered, "And send a horde to Myrinon. Burn it to the ground."

 ** _Author's Notes:_** **** ** _I am SO sorry this is so late! I was terribly writer's blocked for this story. Please forgive me! But I'm back with a double update to try and make up for it! Also, Unohana's name changed because I remembered that she didn't change her name to Retsu Unohana until waaaaaaaay after when this point in the story so she's Yachiru! Sorry about that._** **_Also, here are the ages we'd consider some of these characters._**

 ** _Shikeguni- 16_**

 ** _Yhwach- 13_**

 ** _Sebastian- 8_**

 ** _Yachiru- 11_**

 ** _Chang- 14_**

 ** _Alexander- Eternity. (he just got eternal youth/sexiness)_**


	5. Chapter 4: The Gotei 13 is Formed

I don't own Bleach

 _Ichibei placed his hands on the edge of the couch and looked at Alexander. "Ok, Mr. Alexandre," he said, "What's this all about?"_

Alexander walked across the room and faced the 12 other individuals in front of them. Each with their eyes glued on him. Unmoving and expecting they watched him intently. Alexander let out a sigh and began his speech. "In the past, some of you have met me before," he started, "Tell me, how many of you actually know _who_ I am?"

"Well, according to you," Ran'Tao said, "You're something called a "Nephilhim" chosen by a being known as the "Soul King" to ferry lost souls to Spiritus when they can't move on from their deaths. Is that where you're getting at?"

Alexander nodded and leaned against the wall. "Good, you know that much, at least," he told them, "Now, what you people may not know is that you are all Nephilhim yourselves." The group grew a collective breath save for Shutara and Ran'Tao who knew this themselves.

"H-how?" Chang asked, "I mean, what is a Nephilhim, exactly."

"It's just Ran'Tao said," Alexander explained, "They are beings chosen by God to ferry lost souls into Spiritus via a process known as konso. Essentially wiping their memories of their previous life so that they have no reason to stay."

"You-wipe their memories?" Yhwach asked, "And then dump them in this godforsaken world all alone!" Alexander nodded in the affirmative. Yhwach stared at him with wide-eyes, "Th-that's too cruel."

"Perhaps it is, perhaps it isn't," Alexander answered, "I don't question myself on the morality of my job as completely sound arguments can be made the other way around as well. It's just a job that I do. Nothing more, and nothing less."

"So, what?" Tenjiro asked him, "Since we're Nephilhim too you want us to take this job up too?"

"As a team," Alexander answered, "I do."

"Why?" Oetsu asked him, "Why should we help you?"

Alexander walked towards the group and looked over them. "Because, if I _don't_ do my job then one of two things happen. 1. The spiritual balance that keeps the world in check will be thrown out of whack due to the high number of spirits in the Living World and _everyone_ dies or 2. Hollows show up and start getting a drastic population boom and eventually spill into the rest of Spritus looking for more food. I won't go and say it's a pretty job but it sure is better than some of the alternatives."

He looked among the small crowd of people gathered in his living room, scanning them for what seemed like hours. "I know not all of, if any of you, find the idea of this job appealing," Alexander told them, "It's very much thankless and unappreciated. But, I know some of you are lost and don't know what to do now. I know some of you just want to lead a nice, calm peaceful life, and I know some of you just don't give a damn. But, to those of you lost, I can't give you purpose, but maybe this job can help you find it. To those of you who wish to live a normal and calm life, I'm sorry, but now you will be hunted by those that fear or hate you. And to those of you who don't care, I'll make it worth your while. Well?"

A long silence passed as the group contemplated what they were just told.

"I'm in," Shutara said.

"This would give me the chance to travel a lot," Oetsu said, "And, if you can put my Zanpakto to use I'm down with that."

"If is thankless, yes," Ichibei said, "But I will do it."

Tenjiro grabbed his axe, propped up against the wall, and said, "If Ichibei's in, I'm in."

"You killed my father," Ran'Tao said with disgust, drawing everyone's attention.

"That I did," Alexander said.

"I accept," she told him, "This will give me ample opportunity to learn how to kill you."

Everyone turned towards the remaining 6 who had not answered.

"Well?" Alexander asked.

"We're not doing it," Yhwach said, standing up, "We're thankful to you for your help. But we owe this world nothing. Come on, Sebastian." The two of them left, Sebastian looking back as his brother pulled him away, and waving goodbye."

"I do not accept," Ahmad said, "The affairs of others and the fate of the world are not my concern. Come, Yachiru."

"No, I shall accept as well," Yachiru answered, "It will be the swiftest way to get Ran'Tao to accept my challenge." She turned to Alexander, "Do not worry, I will pull my own weight."

"Yachiru," Ahmad gasped.

She turned towards her master and smiled, "This is where we part ways, Master. May you find your perfect battlefield." She put her hands in a prayer position and bowed.

Ahmad gave a small, sad smiled. "And you yours," he said, mimicking her. He opened the door and left

Wakiza got up and pointed at Alexander. "You disgust me," the forest dweller told him before storming out of the building.

Shikeguni looked up at Alexander. "I-I don't think it'd be a good idea to trust me with this," he told Alexander, "My power- it- it isn't meant for anything like this. It's just a terrible, destructive force that just destroys whatever it touches. I'm cursed. You'll all just die and anyone we try to do that konso thing on will die too!"

"Shigekuni," Alexander told him, "You're not cursed. Just strong."

"Liar!" Shigekuni screamed, storming out of the room.

Alexander sighed and looked at the remaining people in the room. "And you, Chang?" he asked her.

She looked between him and the door before answering, "I just freed myself of one master. I will not subjugate myself to another." So, she left as well.

Alexander walked over to the other open chair and slumped down. "That could have gone better," he told himself. Looking at the people in the room he told them, "We'll begin tomorrow afternoon. Use that time to rest up and make any preparations you need to. Weapons, belongings, etc. that you want to bring. Just, make sure you can carry it. We'll be traveling for a little while before we reach our first destination." They left to go prepare.

 _Outside_

Shikeguni looked around after he left until he spotted Wakiza walking away. "Wakiza, sir, wait up!" he called out. Surprised, the man turned to see Shikeguni running towards him. After Shikeguni caught up to him he leaned forward and looked back up. "Do, do you mind if I come with you? I-I'll try not to be a burden," Shikeguni told him, "I'll do whatever you ask me to- without question! Provided it falls into acceptable moral boundaries."

Wakiza looked at the boy in front of him. He had said so earlier that he was not suited for raising children and that Shigekuni had controlled his powers, not Wakiza. Yet, did he dare leave him with Alexander after he heard that plot the man concocted or worst even still, all alone in Myrinon. "Very well," Wakiza told him, "But expect work to be hard. I do not raise children. Only live with companions."

"In that case," the voice of Chang said behind both of them, giving Shikeguni a start, "can I come?"

"Did you hear what I just said?" Wakiza asked her.

"You don't have to worry about that," Chang told him with a solemn look in her eyes, "I haven't been a child since I was 4 years old."

Wakiza just nodded silently and the group walked off. As they walked Shikeguni noticed something from the corner of his eye. "See ya, Yhwach, Sebastian!" Shikeguni yelled to the younger boys. Sebastian, still holding his brother's hand, waved with his open hand.

"Bye bye!" Sebastian yelled to them, slightly sad. Yhwach did no such thing. He just gave them a sparing glance without turning around and walked away, Sebastian in tow. The Gotei members were scattered around the city all doing different things. Buying, selling, walking, everything they felt they needed to do to go where they wanted to go. And Alexander watched them all, one of the many skills he'd picked up in his time as a Nephilhim. He watched, his eyes closed, looking at everyone else doing what they needed to do, well, except for-

"What are you up to now?" Ran'Tao asked him suspiciously.

He opened his eyes and turned his head behind him, giving her a side glance. "Watching," he simply answered.

"Well, will you be "watching" us the whole time we're part of this little team of yours?" Ran'Tao asked him, sitting down next to him.

Alexander smirked and answered, "Maaaaaaybe."

She smacked him upside the head. After a short silence Ran'Tao turned to him. "Why did you kill my father?" she asked him.

Alexander looked at her and answered, "That's a good question. Next question?"

"Dammit!" Ran'Tao yelled, "Don't get all mysterious on me, Alexander Fucking Alexandre! I deserve to know!"

"You do," he answered, "But I'm still not telling you."

"Why you-" she growled at him. But, before she could there was a large explosion. "What was that?" she asked.

"Hollows," Alexander simply answered.

 _Bellow them_

Looking around Shikeguni saw people running away from something. The crowd quickly separated him from Wakiza and Chang. Then he saw them, creatures with bone-white masks, eating people.

 _Sebastian_

Sebastian looked at what was going on behind him and Yhwach pulled him away from the creature. "Brother!" Sebastian yelled, pulling the other way, "We need to help them!"

"They're not our problem!" Yhwach yelled, "It's just us!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Sebastian yelled, breaking free and running. From what Alexander said, he should be able to help, right?

 _Alexander_

He looked down at all the Gotei members and smiled.

 _Shikeguni_

The first thing he did was grab a sword and start attacking one of them. Screaming he cut down the middle of the creature's mask, destroying it.

"1,"

 _Chang_

She grabbed her dagger and quickly appeared behind one of the monsters and cut the back of its neck and it let out a screech as it died.

"2,"

 _Sebastian_

He didn't know what he was going to do. But he knew he needed to stop these things. So, he grabbed a walking stick off the ground and jumped up screaming. One of the monsters looked up and screeched as he brought the cane down on its head, killing it.

"3,"

 _Tenjiro_

He saw the boy, Shikeguni, fighting a Hollow and losing badly to it. So, he picked up his battle axe and chopped the Hollow's head off. As it dissolved that Chang girl joined them. "Let's go," he told them.

"4,"

 _Yhwach_

He saw it, a creature running towards his brother. His eyes widened in horror and he reached out, as if that would do something. "GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" he screamed at the creature. Suddenly, his hand glowed with a bright, blue light and it shot out, piercing the Hollow, screeching as it died. Looking at his still glowing hand Yhwach pointed it at the creatures. "Alright," he said, getting back-to-back with his brother, "Who's next?"

"5,"

 _Senjumaru_

Some needles and thread, that's all she had and all she needed. Jumping down she tied the threads to the needles and raised her hands. The threads shot up with the needles and she jumped down from the roof she was on and thrusted her arms in front of her, destroying several Hollows at once.

"6,"

 _Ahmad_

He saw creatures attacking. One was foolish to attack him, so he cut it down with ease. Looking forward he smiled. He'd never fought an army before. So, he charged in laughing.

"7,"

 _Ichibei_

Most saw an oversized paintbrush. That's not what it was. What he wielded was probably one of the most powerful weapons ever created. A weapon capable of overcoming nearly anything and utterly destroy it. But, right now, it was a brush handle with a blade. He wouldn't use his power here. He was more sensible than that. No, the blade was good for his purposes. Cutting through these creatures was easy and effortless. They were like butter to a knife, paper to a scissor, and he cut down many. Soon, he was joined by Senjumaru, Shikeguni, Tenjiro, and Chang. They didn't need to say anything. So, they continued to fight.

"8,"

 _Wakiza_

He saw them, the boys from earlier, Yhwach and Sebastian, fighting the creatures as if it were a normal thing. The effort in which they handled it, was something to be amazed by. But, there were too many Hollows, and he could not just abandon them. So, he drew an arrow and pulled it back, aiming for the horde of creatures charging at the boys. "Ah Tabai," he said, releasing the arrow. It divided rapidly into countless copies of itself striking down nearly every Hollow before him. The two boys looked up at him with wide eyes. "What are you standing there for?" he asked them, "The others are over there!" He led them that way.

"9,"

 _Oetsu_

A sword at his side he rushed to battle the creatures that had attacked Myrinon. He'd been in his shop when the attacks first started so he was pretty late. But once he reached the frontlines somehow, he wasn't that surprised to see that the Nephilhim were leading the charge against the Hollows. Smiling, he drew his sword and joined them.

"10,"

 _Yachiru_

She was one of the last to show up, and that was not acceptable. She had to cut down the most of these creatures, her pride demanded it. Drawing her blade she quickly cut down every Hollow in her path indiscriminately and soon, the battle was over and they had won. The others were off, cheering at having won the day with so few casualties. They were all tired, but did not care. Except her, though. She had not cut down NEARLY enough enemies. Letting out a cry of frustration she kicked a small piece of the part of the city's destroyed wall and it hit something. Standing there was a human-like shape. Though, it was obviously a Hollow. Smiling that she got to have one more kill she struck the creature. It did not flinch and her sword broke. Apparently, the creature had just now perceived her presence until now and it looked down at her. For the first time in her life, Yachiru Unohana was afraid. After that, more of the human-like Hollows showed up. And everything went to hell.

"11,"

 _Ran'Tao_

Her eyes widened in horror as the rest of the Gotei were all thrown through Myrinon's wall into the Ashfield in front of it, skidding to a stop. The Vasto Lorde were merciless in their assasult on them, and they would die if something. "We need to help them!" she screamed at Alexander.

"No," he answered, "I won't."

"Why not?" Ran'Tao asked him, "Are you truly _that_ heartless of a person?"

"That all depends," he answered her.

She spat in his face. "Depends on what?" she asked, disgusted, "You have the power to end all of this in an _instant_ but you do nothing! So, what do the requirements for your help depend on, huh!?"

He looked up at her. "On whatever you chose to do," he answered. She looked at him, then down at the Nephilhim. More Hollows were dropping down by the second. Adjuchas mostly. But a few Vasto Lorde here and there. She saw the Nephilhim being beaten down. Shigekuni bleeding out, Tenjiro, Senjmaru, and Ichibei all unconscious, Yhwach could barely move, Ahmad was being beaten around by a Hollow, Chang was being restrained, and Yachiru was being flailed around like a towel. Then, she saw a Vasto Lorde grab Sebastian by the neck and she drew out her gun and fired right through the creatures head, killing it and freeing Sebastian.

"Burn in hell," she told Alexander.

"If only I could," he answered. She jumped down and tossed her gun away. She clapped her hands together and yellow energy rings flowed out of her wrists. When she lowered her arms the two rings became energy katanas and she charged in. She cut down two Vasto Lorde who charged at her and rushed over to Chang, cutting off the arm of the Hollow holding her down. "Alright," Ran'Tao said "Who's next!?" The Hollows all dropped whatever Nephilhim they were tormenting and charged at her. She cut down the first Adjuchas that charged at her. She jumped on it to propel her just as it disappeared. She sliced up two more Hollows and stopped the attack of a third with one of her blades. She quickly sliced that Hollow in half and turned her attention to some Vasto Lorde charging up Ceros. Them, they rapid fired at her. She dodged and sliced the blasts as they reached her. When they stopped she charged at them and jumped into the air and drove her swords through one of their skulls. Two grabbed her wrists and immobilized her and began making a stabbing motion with its clawed hand. She sliced off the hand of the two restraining her by flipping her swords in her fingers and dodged the stab and sliced the attacking Hollow in half.

She killed the two Vasto Lorde that restrained her and was suddenly bombarded from above. Looking up, she saw a swarm of flying Hollows above her. She slammed her two Katanas together at the hilts and spun them around until they were a single curved energy object. She placed her hand by it and a string appeared. Drawing it back an arrow appeared and she shot, killing one Hollow in the air. At that point she began rapid firing as fast as she could, destroying numerous flying Hollows. Several took the choice to dive bomb her. She jumped up and shot one arrow straight into another's skull and hopped on another, the weight on its back causing it to slam into the ground. She looked and saw even more Hollows converging upon her. She reached down to her bow to activate her final weapon from.

"12,"

 _Alexander_

He looked down on the battle bellow and smirked. They were ready. Getting to his feet he flashstepped down and placed his hand on Ran'Tao's. "Don't bother," he told her, "I got this." He turned and as the Hollows converged on the group a pressure could be felt that stopped them in their tracks. The pressure continued to increase and they began to falter and many couldn't even stand. And without moving, without speaking, without snapping, without so much as blinking, every Gilliam, Adjuchas, and Vasto Lorde before him were immediately obliterated from existence by Alexander's bare reiatsu.

"and 13," he said to himself. Jumping up on a rock he looked down on the group beneath him and smiled.

"I forgot to mention one thing earlier," he told them all smiling, "Another part of this job is protecting people from Hollows! And it seems you're all pretty ok with that. So, ladies and gentlemen I am proud to announce that We are Gotei!"

 _Unknown_

When Celestine reached Los Noches she immediately took for the very top of the central palace. The black stands where the Espada met. Once she reached it she landed in her chair with ease. Looking around she inspected the ones there. A Large ape-like Hollow sat far back in his chair with both his long arms reaching out and easily grabbing at the front of the rests, Ice Grinder. Next she turned her attention to the mermaid appearing Hollow sitting in her own chair, Nelisandra. There was another one, a bird black as night, aside from the mask that donned its face, Black Wing, who sat on a perch instead of a chair. Next to him was a mask shaped like someone screaming floating there, Phantom Pain. The next one down the line was one who took the form of a wolf man sitting in his chair like a loyal dog, Slasher. Then, she took a look at a Hollow with no mask but a hideous appearance with shaggy black hair, bat wings, and no lower half, Serena Aswang. A rumbling was heard, the building shook, and they all knew, the Primera had arrived. First, they saw one head that just appeared to be a snake, the next one donned with feathers, the third fish-like scales and gills, the fourth took the form of a snake with a dragon-like head, and the last one was a cobra head, Serpentine Towers.

Looking up, above the level all the other Espada were seated at, positioned so that the moon was perfectly behind him, black wings spreading out across the sky, was the Cero Espada, King of Hueco Mundo, Cielo Black. She swallowed and called out to her king, "You Majesty, what's this meeting all about?" she asked him. He looked down to her and answered.

"I'm afraid I know not, I did not call it," he told her.

"That would have been me," a new voice said. Celestine turned and was shocked. Nine Lashes was there, at a meeting. And he called it! Everybody straightened at the news of that. Nine Lashes was notorious for not showing to Espada meetings and NEVER called for them. Whatever it was, it was important.

"My Liege and my fellow Espada," Nine Lashes announced, "We have a problem. And it calls itself the Gotei 13."

 ** _Author's Notes:_** **** ** _Arc 1 is done! After nearly a flipping year Callian! Ugh. Well, sorry folks I'll try to get better about updating this fic. Until then, hope you enjoyed this double update! So, we have our main antagonistic force. The original Espada. I'm not talking about Aarinero's original Espada. In this fic that just means the first generation of Aizen's Espada. No, I'm talking about the ORIGINAL Espada. And these guys are no joke either. How powerful are these guys? The Eighth Espada, one of the weakest, could take on Byakuya, Toshiro, and Zaraki all at once and win. Do NOT underestimate these guys! Now, I've made that promise, I hope I can uphold it. Callian31, signing out!_**

 ** _PS, please note the Espada were NOT listed in order of their number. I want to leave you guys and gals guessing._**


	6. Chapter 5: Fade to Dark

I don't own Bleach which belongs to Tite Kubo

"Come on!" Alexander yelled to the group behind him, "We're almost there!" Behind him the other members of the Gotei were panting, exhausted, and cold from climbing across an entire mountain range for the past month or so. As of that moment, they were walking over an out cropping of rock that allowed for around two people to be able to stand side-by side. Though, their line didn't hold any real organization outside of Alexander, who was pretty much the defacto leader, in the front and just behind him Ran'Tao, who had pretty much become the defacto second-in-command.

Yhwach was carrying a sleeping Sebastian and all of the luggage Alexander had stuck them with on his back, huffing from all of the weight. Shikeguni looked to the younger boy. "Hey," Shikeguni said, "I can take one or two of your bags if you'd like me to." Yhwach just gave him a side glance and straightened.

"I can take care of all of this just fine," Yhwach told him, "I don't need your help."

Chang looked at Yhwach, "I can't help but wonder- why is it you do not trust anyone Yhwach?"

"That's my- our business," Yhwach answered, "I'm only here because Sebastian would have run off to join with you all the moment I turned my back. So, I'm just sticking around for him."

Yachiru, who looked like she was just taking a stroll or something, spoke up, "You appear to care for your brother very much."

"Of course," Yhwach answered without looking back at her, "He's my brother. I'd go mad if it weren't for him." A bit farther back Oetsu, Ichibei, Senjumaru, and Tenjiro were holding a conversation of their own.

"Now, Mr. Nimaya," Ichibei said, "I would like to know more of these "Zanpaktos" you've mentioned a couple time."

"Hmmmmm, how to explain it," Oetsu said, "Well, you see a Zanpakto is essentially a weapon that contains a representation of a person's soul called a spirit. The weapon can evolve and grow with the person as they, too, grow. I really only have that much figured that as well as most of the construction process. But, with something like this you can only learn some things after it's made."

Ichibei nodded and scratched the stubble that counted his beard, "I see. How intriguing. Perhaps when we have a chance you can show me the plans you currently have to Ran'Tao and me. Ran'Tao is very good with technical designs especially in regards to someone's reiatsu and reiryoku. Which it appears you sword will require."

"Interesting," Nimaya said, thinking on the matter.

Senjumaru glanced back at Ichibei, "And what would have to add to this project?"

Ichibei smirked at her question. "I'm good with names," he replied.

"Eh?" Tenjiro said, "Really, that's it? Dude anyone can give somethin' a name!" Tenjiro reached down and picked up a rock on the ground and held it up for everyone to see. "Fer example, this rock is dubbed "Larry"!" Tenjiro announced before throwing it away.

"Actually, her name is Louise," Ichibei corrected casually, "And you just ripped her from her family who she will never be able to meet again due to a lack of motor functions." Everyone just stared at Ichibei like he was crazy. He glanced back at them and shook his head. "Everything has a name," Ichibei said, "A name is more than just what you call someone or something. It is the essence, the very definition of a being. Within a name, short, long, or otherwise, you can find out everything possible about that thing. If you know where to look. I am probably one of the few people out there with the ability to see these things. I can see something's name and- by extension- everything else about it."

Oetsu snapped his fingers as if he'd just figured something out. "That's how you can help!" Oetsu said, "You can figure out the name of a Zanpakto and anything else that needs to be grasped from it!" Ichibei nodded.

At the very back of the line Wakiza walked side-by-side with each other in silence. Eventually, Ahmad spoke up. "Tell me," the warrior said to the hunter, "How do you know Alexander? You appear to have a certain distaste for the man."

Wakiza gave Ahmad a slight side glance before turning his attention to the path in front of them. After a bit of silence Wakiza spoke up. "I met him when I was young," Wakiza said, "We lived in a village in northern Gallow Forest, that's the forest that surrounds Myrinon, and one day Alexander came in while "passing through" the village. Back then, I was a boy just learning how to hunt. I'd never seen an outsider before, I had doubted they'd even existed. We never received any visitors while I lived in the village. I was fascinated by him. He stayed for three days and every moment where I wasn't hunting or training I'd go up to him and ask him about the outside world. He smiled and answered each question calmly and peacefully. He gave a smile and patted me on the head every time we finished. On the third day an elder came up to me while I was asking questions and said, "Stop bothering this man with questions about something you'll never see. Your mind should be on our village, not someone else's.""

"Did Alexander say anything?" Ahmad asked when Wakiza paused in his story.

"Yes," Wakiza answered, "He answered, "A curious mind is not a bad thing. It is what allows us to learn and grow as people. But that does not mean stagnation is the same thing. Though, remember this: curiosity killed the cat for he did not realize where he did trek."

Wakiza gave a sad smile and small grin. "I should have listened to his word more closely but," Wakiza looked off into the distance, "I didn't. And my village paid the price. I'm sorry I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Ahmad nodded and placed a hand on Wakiza's shoulder. "Everyone!" Alexander called from the front. He was standing at the top of a high-rise that widened out the path. "Come over here, you've got to see this!" Alexander waved to them to come up. Yhwach nudged Sebastian awake and headed up the hill with everyone with them. When they got to the top they saw on the mountain ahead of them there sat a large, grey tower almost as tall as the mountain and connected to it by two straight structures jutting out of it. It lay surrounded by mountains in every direction and mist gathered at the bottom few levels making it hard to see where its bottom floor was. As it rose up it stopped just short of the top of the mountain's tip leaving it around 100 to 150 feet short of the top and possessed a balcony on one of the highest floors that was pointed right out at them. "That," Alexander said, "Will be our home base. Heaven's Keep is what it's called. In Legends it is known by other names as well. Among them are: Ma'at, Elysium, Hanan pacha, Nirvana, the Otherworld, and Seireitei."

Alexander looked at the group and smiled. "But, we can reach there tomorrow. Right now I think it's a good idea for us to rest." Everybody slumped down exhausted except for Alexander and Ran'Tao.

Ran'Tao gently put down her bag and turned to Alexander. "Since you and I are the only ones here not slumped on the ground like a lazy hog I suggest you set up the tents while I get the fire and dinner ready," she told him. Alexander nodded.

"Ah, a woman cooking a heartwarming meal," Alexander said, "A tale as old as time."

Ran'Tao just huffed at Alexander as she searched through a bag for equipment to get the fire started. Without looking up she replied, "You don't have to sound so grateful. Yours is going to be poisoned."

"Good Luck with that!" Alexander cheerily replied as he began setting up the first tent. After everyone else had caught their breath and begun to chip in with the camp set-up they were able to get it done by sunset. Sitting next to the fire they looked across the mountains to see the sunset descend behind the mountains. As the sun descended the light from it spread across the range tinting the mountains orange and illuminating the mist creating swirls, lines, and all other sorts of designs in multicolored ribbons resembling rainbows. They were all around them in the air around them and even a few on the mountains themselves. The ribbons and strands flowed around them as if they were some kind of light show dancing just for them in the sky. They danced in large waves across the mist, they trailed across the rocks in all sizes, and they flowed around them in waving patterns.

"Wow," Sebastian said, "I didn't believe rainbows could do that."

"Yeah," Shikeguni said, "I know what you mean."

"Beauty," Ichibei said, "Is the only word I can to describe this phenomena within our minds' ability to comprehend."

Wakiza reached out and ran his hand through one of the nearby rainbow ribbons. "Never did I think there would ever be such an event on our world."

"Most people believe that the world in which they live cannot possess a beauty that inspires awe," Alexander said, "It never occurs to them that they never looked in the first place."

And with a final gleam the sun faded behind the mountains covering them in darkness with only the solitary light of the fire illuminating them. The moment gone, infinite beauty was no longer made manifest.

At night the groups slept in their tents. Ichibei, Senjumaru, and Tenjiro in one, the next containing Chang, Yachiru, and Ahmad, after that was one containing Oetsu and Wakiza, Shikeguni, Yhwach, and Sebastian in the final one while Ran'Tao and Alexander were on watch. Poking at the flame Alexander stared into the fire. He glanced up and Ran'Tao who was standing up and staring out across the cliff's edge. She turned around and looked at him. "Why me?" she asked him.

Alexander looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Why what about you? Why invite you into my little adventure party?" he asked her. Nodding in the affirmative she walked slowly to the other side of the fire and sat down.

"Yes," she answered, "There is no one in this world who wants you dead more than I and I assure you if I could kill you I would."

Alexander smirked and gazed off into the distance. "Are you sure?" he said turning his head back to her, "Last I checked you never even tri-" at that moment an energy blast hit him right on the forehead knocking him back. Getting up, Alexander rubbed the spot with his hand.

Lowering her pistol Ran'Tao said, "That blast would be capable of blowing a 10 ton boulder into dust. Yet you were barely even burned by it. And now, if you could look at the wound you would see that it isn't even there."

Alexander nodded and smirked. "See, now was that so hard?" he asked sarcastically.

Ran'Tao just let out a huff. "I'm turning in, who do you want to replace me out here?" she asked him.

"No one," he said, "I got this."

"Ok," Ran'Tao said, entering a tent.

Meanwhile, in one of the tents Sebastian was nudging Yhwach trying to wake him. "Brother," Sebastian whispered, "Psst, brother!"

"Hm?" Yhwach muttered, barely awake. He didn't move in his sleeping mat nor did he open his but did reply, "What is it, Sebastian?"

"I need to go poddy," Sebastian replied while doing a chicken dance.

"Then go," Yhwach muttered.

"But-," Sebastian tried to argue. Sadly, he was silenced by Yhwach snoring. Letting out a huff and carefully climbed over Shikeguni, trying not to wake the sleeping teenager, and exiting out the back of the tent and walking away from the camp, escaping Alexander's notice. Sebastian trotted until he was out of view of the camp, hoping no one will see him. After he did his business and pulled his pants back up. He looked around for something to wash his hands with. After all, he couldn't go back without washing his hands. His brother always told him to wash his hands after poddying. Sebastian didn't want to make his brother upset for not washing his hands. So, he walked a bit to find some water. As long as he didn't go too far from the camp he should be ok. Now, if one were a usual 8 (83) year old then they would be freaking terrified of being lost in the middle of the night on a mountain you've never been to then one would be peeing their freaking pants. Unless you were Sebastian deQuincy. In which case one didn't really notice and were more concerned with finding something to wipe one's hands with. And eventually, Sebastian found it in the form of a river. Running forward in glee he placed his hands into it and began rubbing his hands together, washing them. When he finished he waved his hands in front of him in order to get some of the water off before wiping the rest off on his clothes. As Sebastian got up he heard the sound of a stick breaking behind him. Turning around he saw a pack of wolves beginning to surround him.

 _The next morning_

"SEBASTIAN!" Yhwach yelled, rushing out of his tent, "Where's Sebastian!?" The entire camp awoke to the sudden yelling and clamored outside their tents to see what was going on.

"Hm?" Oetsu asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Sebastian, he's not in the tent!" Yhwach yelled, running around the campsite, trying to find his brother. "Who-who was on watch last night!?" Yhwach yelled.

Ran'Tao set her glasses in place and half mindedly was using her hand to brush back some of the bedhead. "Well," she said, "I was on watch for the first bit last night. But I turned in early and the one on watch was- Alexander." The entire camp's attention turned to Alexander, who was "busy" checking to make sure the fire had gone completely out.

"You!" Yhwach said, storming towards Alexander who turned towards him, "Why weren't you paying attention!? You should have seen Sebastian walk off!"

"I didn't see him walk off," Alexander calmly answered, "I did sense him walk off though. It's not hard to recognize any of your reiatsus."

Yhwach grew extremely angered after hearing this. Clenching his right fist, he grabbed Alexander by his shirt, pulled the Nephilhim down to Yhwach's level and socked him right in the face. The bruise disappeared from Alexander's face within a moment and he sighed.

"If you knew he left camp," Shikeguni said, "Then why didn't you stop him."

"Because he was never in any danger," Alexander answered, "In fact, here he is right now. Completely unharmed as you can see." The camp turned their heads to find Sebastian riding into camp, on a wolf three times his size. Trailed by three other, bigger wolves and a group of pups.

Seastian smiled and waved at the camp. "Hey, everyone! Look, I made some new friends!" Most of the collective group's jaws dropped. Except for Ichibei and Alexander. Both of which let out a small smile. Ichibei got up and approached the group, kneeling down.

"And what are you names?" he politely asked the group. The pups hid behind the bigger wolves, who began growling at Ichibei. His face showed a bit of surprise but he smiled and sighed. "I see," he said, "Well, I can't really say it's too shocking though. Those of my order have never been shunned by those who know of us." He walked back to the group and Yhwach, finally recovered from his stupor, rushed towards Sebastian simultaneously hugging him and lifting him off the wolf.

"Sebastian don't ever run off like that again!" Yhwach yelled at him, "And- and get away from those wolves! They could seriously hurt you!"

Tenjiro stepped forward and placed a hand on Yhwach shoulder, "Kid, if those things-" He was cut off by some intimidating growling coming from all members of the pack.

"They don't like being called "thing"," Sebastian explained.

Tenjiro chuckled nervously and held his hand up, "Of course, terribly sorry about that," he apologized to the pack, "But, back to the matter at hand. Yhwach- if those wolves wanted to hurt your little brother then he wouldn't have come in riding on one of them like a horse."

Yhwach looked between Sebastian and the wolf pack for a bit, considering this. Then, he let out a sigh. "Alright, you have a point Tenjiro-san," Yhwach said.

"Well, now that that's settled," Alexander said, "Let's get going!" So, the group continued the last leg of its journey to Heaven's Keep. This time accompanied by a pack of wolves which Sebastian rode with, followed closely by Yhwach. Nearby as well, Shikeguni, Yachiru, and Chang took up conversation. As did Ichibei, Ran'Tao, and Oetsu.

"We're here!" Alexander yelled to the group. They all looked up in awe at the sheer scale of the tower. Alexander headed towards the door and opened up the fairly large gates. The door creaked open and the Gotei were greeted with a large foyer and a grand stair case on the other side of the room.

The group heard the sound of a set of feet approaching them. Down the stairs came a small group of people. "Master!" they yelled. Alexander clapped his hands together and motioned towards the group that approached them.

"Ah! Good!" Alexander said, "Everyone, these are the staff here! Yukiko Shihouin, Saki Kuchiki, Isamu Kira, and the Shiba Twins, Kiyoshi and Osamu." Yukiko was a short girl with dark skin and purple hair with green eyes and wore a green top with black pants. Saki was a significantly taller girl with long black hair and pink eyes and wore a white coat on top of a blue kimono. Meanwhile, Isamu was a man with dark brown hair and an eyepatch covering one eye and scars all over his body donned in a dark gray suit. As for the Shiba twins, they were two boys that looked _exactly the same._ Slicked back black hair, orange eyes and black kimonos. You really couldn't tell either apart from the other.

"Boss!" the twins said simultaneously, "We got a problem!"

"Hm?" Alexander asked, "What-?"

 _(cue Bleach OST B07a extended)_

Then, a dark presence began to cover the room. A reiatsu capable of sending shivers up the entire Gotei 13's spines and fill them with a sense of utter dread. They looked up to find a figure descending the stare cast. Its body was black as pitch. So much so it looked like whatever it stood in front of had been wiped from existence. It had long arms with claw-like fingers at its ends with skinny legs baring three hook-like claws for toes in the front and one in the back. Its chest was armor plated in appearance and on its back were a pair of folded up wings that appeared to be longer than the creature was tall separately if stretched out. Then, they saw its mask. Shaped like an upside-down tear drop it had red markings covering an entire half of it and bull-like horns protruding out from its head. Finally, their eyes were drawn to the hole in its chest, surrounded by a white #0.

"Everyone, may I introduce the King of the Hollows," Alexander said, nervously holding his shaking hand out, "Cielo Noir Roi."

"Hello there," the Hollow asked them, its two blood-red, black eyes scanning them, "The very continuation of you existence depends entirely on what Alexander has to say concerning his new…. recruitment drive. Well then, Horse, shall we talk?"

 ** _Author's Notes:_** **** ** _Ladies and Gentlemen, the King has arrived._**


End file.
